memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
20ème siècle
Le 20ème siècle est défini par le calendrier de la Terre comme la période allant de 1901 à 2000. Evènements * Sortie de la chanson "Dem Bones". ( ) .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Les Denobuliens perfectionnèrent l'ingénierie génétique. ( ) * L'Empire Kelvan basé dans la Galaxie d'Andromède envoya des vaisseaux multi-générationels dans les galaxies avoisinantes à la recherche de territoires susceptibles de conquête. ( ) ---- Années 1900 :Voir : 1900, 1901, 1902, 1903, 1904, 1905, 1906, 1907, 1908, 1909 Image:Theodore Roosevelt, time stream.jpg|Président des Etats-Unis Theodore Roosevelt File:Wright Flyer, The Cage.jpg|''Wright Flyer'' File:Model T, time stream.jpg|Ford T ---- Années 1910 :Voir : 1910, 1911, 1912, 1913, 1914, 1915, 1916, 1917, 1918, 1919 * La Première Guerre Mondiale éclata sur Terre. ( ) Image:Première Guerre Mondiale.jpg|Première Guerre Mondiale File:World War I, time stream.jpg|Première Guerre Mondiale File:German Fokker airplane.jpg|Avion Fokker D.VII Fichier:Woodrow Wilson, time stream.jpg|Président des Etats-Unis Woodrow Wilson et dans le flux temporel de l'épisode . Spock indique dans , que cette guerre a provoqué la mort de 6 millions d'Humains.}} thumb|140px|[[Lénine]] * Suite à la Révolution bolchévique, menée par Lénine, la Russie monarchique se transforma en un Etat communiste. ( ) , il est expliqué que, suite à l'assassinat de Lénine en 1916, les Bolchéviques n'ont jamais pris le pouvoir et la Russie n'est jamais devenue communiste.}} * Émergence du genre musical jazz sur Terre. ( ) ---- Années 1920 :Voir : 1920, 1921, 1922, 1923, 1924, 1925, 1926, 1927, 1928, 1929 Fichier:Spirit of St Louis.jpg|''Spirit of St. Louis'' thumb|140px|Médaille du [[Parti Nazi]] * Développement du nazisme en Allemagne, sous l'impulsion d'Adolf Hitler. ( ) ; .}} * Émergence du style de danse charleston sur Terre. ( ) .|L'émergence de ce style (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "]] ;Références ultérieures : * ''Le livre "Chicago Mobs of the Twenties" traitait de la criminalité dans les années 1920 aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ( ) ---- Années 1930 :Voir : 1930, 1931, 1932, 1933, 1934, 1935, 1936, 1937, 1938, 1939 Image:Frankenstein 1931.jpg|Film "Frankenstein" File:Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur.jpg|''"Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur"'' File:FD Roosevelt Picture.jpg|Président des Etats-Unis Franklin D. Roosevelt File:Amelia Earhart.jpg|Amelia Earhart File:Empire State 1944.png|Empire State Building File:Griffith Observatory.jpg|Observatoire Griffith File:San Francisco, 2270s.jpg|Golden Gate Bridge Fichier:Ford truck the 37s.jpg|Camionnette Ford File:DC-3, time stream.jpg|Douglas DC-3 File:Lockheed L-10 Electra.jpg|Lockheed L-10 Electra * Une guerre civile démarra entre les six espèces xindis sur la planète Xindus. ( ) indique que la guerre a duré près d'une centaine d'année et se termina par la destruction de Xindus. Dans , en 2153, l'équipage de l'''Enterprise'' NX-01 estima que planète fut détruite il y a approximativement 120 ans}} * Sur Terre, suite à la crise de 1929, la Grande Dépression marqua la plus grande crise économique mondiale du 20ème siècle : Chômage et misère se développèrent aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique puis dans le reste du monde. ( ) , un film de propagande nazi "Nouvelles du défilé !" de 1944 fait référence aux éléments parasites et aux profiteurs financiers qui ont ruiné l'économie en 1929.|La "Dépression" des années 1930 est citée et exposée dans .}} * Émergence du style de musique et de danse mambo sur Terre. ( ) , une musique de ce style est d'ailleurs entendue dans le film.|L'émergence de ce genre musical (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ; Références ultérieures : * La série "Les incorruptibles" traitait de la criminalité dans les années 1930 aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ( ) , dans lequel on aperçoit un court extrait. Un autre extrait apparait dans .}} ---- Années 1940 :Voir : 1940, 1941, 1942, 1943, 1944, 1945, 1946, 1947, 1948, 1949 File:Chuck Yeager.jpg|Chuck Yeager File:Ferengi Shuttle photo.jpg|OVNI (1947) File:Times square 1944.png|Times Square * La Seconde Guerre Mondiale faisait rage sur Terre entre 1939 et 1945 . Elle conduisit à la victoire des forces alliées - France, Royaume-Uni, Etats-Unis, URSS... - sur les forces de l'Axe - Reich allemand, Italie fasciste, Empire du Japon -. ( ; ; ; ) Les USA émergèrent du conflit comme puissance dominante, exerçant ainsi une influence culturelle sur le monde pendant la seconde moitié du 20ème siècle. ( ) File:Adolf Hitler, time stream.jpg|Adolf Hitler File:Winston Churchill, time stream.jpg|Premier Ministre britannique Winston Churchill File:Hermann Göring.jpg|Hermann Göring à New York File:Bond signage.jpg|Obligation de guerre aux USA Image:He 111s, time stream.jpg|Aviation allemande File:Japanese zero.jpg|''Chasseur Zero'' japonais File:P-51 Mustang.jpg|''P-51 Mustang'' File:V-2 rocket.jpg|Missile V2 File:Newsboy guardian of forever.jpg|US declares war File:Parachutes, time stream.jpg|Parachutes File:Fat Man.jpg|"Fat Man" File:Fat Man, time stream.jpg|"Fat Man" * 1945 - Fondation des Nations Unies sur Terre. ( ) ; et dans l'article It's Federation Day! issu de l'album de la famille Picard.|La date de fondation de cet organisation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1947 - Début de la Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|Le début de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- Années 1950 :Voir : 1950, 1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959 File:Dwight D Eisenhower, The Cage remastered.jpg|Président des Etats-Unis Dwight D. Eisenhower Fichier:Mao Zedong, time stream.jpg|Le Chinois Mao Zedong Fichier:Fidel Castro, time stream.jpg|Fidel Castro File:Civil Rights Movement, time stream.jpg|Mouvement afro-américain des droits civiques File:Harlem 1950s.jpg|Harlem, NY Image:Chevrolet Bel Air.jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air File:F-104 Starfighter, remastered.jpg|F-104 Starfighter File:White Sands zero hour.jpg|Test atomique Image:Sputnik I.jpg|''Spoutnik I'' * Un conflit frontalier éclata entre les Andoriens et les Vulcains. ( ) ---- Années 1960 :Voir : 1960, 1961, 1962, 1963, 1964, 1965, 1966, 1967, 1968, 1969 File:John F Kennedy speech.jpg|Président des Etats-Unis John F. Kennedy File:Lyndon B Johnson taking the oath of office.jpg|Lyndon B. Johnson Image:Richard M. Nixon.jpg|Richard M. Nixon Fichier:Leonid Brezhnev, time stream.jpg|Léonid Brejnev File:Peace symbol, time stream.jpg|Culture hippie File:Corvette.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette File:Chevrolet Caprice, Carpenter Street.jpg|Chevrolet Caprice Image:Chevrolet Camaro.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro * La Guerre Froide Terrienne s'intensifia, le développement technologique, l'espionnage et la conquête spatiale devinrent des enjeux majeurs de la civilisation terrienne. ( ; ; ) Image:USS Enterprise CVN-65.jpg| Fichier:F-5 Tiger II.jpg|F-5 Image:Pioneer 5.jpg|''Pioneer 5'' File:Vostok 1.jpg|''Vostok 1'' File:Ranger Block II probe, remastered.jpg|''Programme Ranger'' File:Orbiting observatories.jpg|OSO et OGO File:Titan II, Court martial remastered.jpg|Fusée Titan II Image:Mariner 2.jpg|''Mariner'' 2 File:Soyuz.jpg|''Soyuz'' Image:Nimbus 1.jpg|''Nimbus 1'' File:Saturn V launch.jpg|Fusée Saturn V File:Apollo CSM & LM.jpg|LM et CSM Apollo File:Apollo mission profile-l.jpg|Profil de la mission File:Apollo mission profile-r.jpg|Profil de la mission File:Moon landing, time stream.jpg|''Apollo 11'' sur la Lune File:Buzz Aldrin, The Cage.jpg|Buzz Aldrin * Sur une planète similaire à la Terre, des expérimentations en ingénérie génétique virale furent menées dans le but d'allonger la durée de vie. Celles-ci eurent pour effet d'annihiler toute vie humaine à l'exclusion des enfants pré-pubères. ( ) en 2266|Spock indiqua en 2266 que le projet avait débuté il y a 300 ans.}} ; Références ultérieures : * Le programme holographique de Deep Space 9 "Julian Bashir, Agent Secret" prit cette période pour cadre, dans un monde marquée par la Guerre Froide et l'accroissement de l'espionnage entre nations. * La ville de Las Vegas connut son âge d'or dans les années 1960. Des siècles plus tard, le programme holographique "Bashir 62" se situa à cette époque. ---- Années 1970 :Voir : 1970, 1971, 1972, 1973, 1974, 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979 Image:Jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter Fichier:Ruhollah Khomeini, time stream.jpg|Rouhollah Khomeini Fichier:Margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher File:Saddam Hussein, time stream.jpg|Saddam Hussein File:Ford LTD Country Squire, 1159.jpg|Ford LTD Country Squire Image:Pioneer 10.jpg|''Pioneer 10'' File:Pioneer 10 plaque.jpg|Plaque de Pioneer 10 File:Space Shuttle sketch.jpg|Navette spatiale américaine File:Concorde, time stream.jpg|''Concorde'' File:F15 Eagle.jpg|''F-15 Eagle'' * Émergence de la culture punk sur Terre. ( ) et en 1996 dans .|L'émergence de cette culture (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Les Varros lancèrent des vaisseaux générationnels dans l'espace. ( ) ; Références ultérieures : * D'après Jonathan Archer, les Humains commençaient à réaliser que les ressources de combustibles fossiles s'épuisaient. Cependant, aucun changement drastique ne fut mis en place pour trouver une source de substitution avant 2061. ( ) ---- Années 1980 :Voir : 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989 Image:Ronald W. Reagan.jpg|Ronald W. Reagan Image:George H. W. Bush.jpg|George H.W. Bush rencontrant Mikhail Gorbachev File:B1-B Lancer bomber.jpg|Rockwell B-1 Lancer File:Tiananmen Square, time stream.jpg|Manifestations de la Place Tian'anmen File:MacintoshPlus.jpg|Macintosh Plus ---- Années 1990 :Voir : 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999 Image:William J. Clinton.jpg|William J. Clinton File:Nelson Mandela, time stream.jpg|Nelson Mandela Image:Deep Flight 1.jpg|''Deep Flight 1'' File:Mars Heritage Site.jpg|''Sojourner'' * 1991 - L'URSS se divisa en une série de républiques et fédérations indépendantes, mettant fin à la Guerre Froide. ( ) ]] * Guerres eugéniques sur Terre. ( ) . Dans , un okudagramme indique d'ailleurs que la Troisième Guerre Mondiale a débuté en 2026 du fait de l'ingénierie génétique et de l'amélioration du génome humain. Les Guerres eugéniques pourrait donc faire référence à la période globale entre le milieu des années 1990 et la fin de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, traitant du problème de l'eugénisme (les dates conflictuelles seraient dans ce cas liées à différentes approches d'historiens). Certaines références aux Guerres eugéniques semblent d'ailleurs situées au 21ème siècle.|Certaines théories (notamment les romans non-canons "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 & 2 de Greg Cox) prétendent que les Guerres eugéniques font références à divers conflits et incidents (guerres civiles, actes terroristes, émeutes, désastres naturels) dont le véritable motif a été caché à la population (l'épisode "Space Seed" indiquant d'ailleurs que certains faits n'apparaissent pas dans les textes historiques et étaient cachés à la population), les Améliorés eux-même n'étant pas connus du grand public, car des dirigeants de paille les représentaient dans les pays placés sous leur domination.}} * La de vaisseau interstellaire fut construite sur Terre. ( ) , indiqua que le dernier vaisseau de ce type datait des années 1990, dans l'épisode . Une maquette et une photographie de DY-100 apparaît sur le bureau de Rain Robinson en 1996 dans . Une photographie de DY-100 apparaît dans les épisodes . La base de données de l' comprend des schématiques du vaisseau dans l'épisode .|Les romans non-canons "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 & 2 de Greg Cox indiquent que cette classe de vaisseau a été construite en secret dans la Zone 51, grâce à une partie de la technologie récupérée d'une navette ferengie crashée à Roswell en 1947. Jeff Carlson, Jackson Roykirk, Shaun Geoffrey Christopher, le Dr Nichols de Plexicorp et Shannon O'Donnel furent impliqués dans le projet. En 1996, Gary Seven et Roberta Lincoln parvinrent à voler le vaisseau et, dans le but d'empêcher la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, proposèrent à Khan Noonien Singh de fuir la Terre à la recherche d'un nouveau monde. Lincoln embaucha Rain Robinson comme assistante dans le groupe Aegis.}} * L'étudiant Christopher Brynner s'était fait faire un tatouage avec un motif tribal maori. ( ) ; Références ultérieures : * Les années 1990 étaient décrites par Spock comme une période étrange, violente et mystérieuse de l'histoire de la Terre. De nombreuses questions restaient sans réponses à propos de ces années, car les données de cette période étaient fragmentaires. ( ) * Durant cette période, les Terriens conduisirent différentes expériences de guerres bactériologiques. D'après le Dr Leonard McCoy, l'une des expérimentations a produit une infection ressemblant à celle affectant l'équipe d'exploration de l' qui a visité Omega IV en 2267. ( ) Références ultérieures * D'après Q, des millions d'Humains de cette époque furent massacrés dans des disputes sur les ressources terrestres. ( ) ---- Chronologies alternatives "The Star Dispatch" de 1936]] * Dans une chronologie alternative, Edith Keeler fut sauvée d'un accident de la route en 1930 par Leonard McCoy ayant remonté le temps grâce au Gardien de l'Eternité. Dans les années qui suivirent, elle fonda un mouvement pacifique aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique qui deviendra extrêmement influent. Vers la fin des années 1930, les Etats-Unis entamèrent des négociations de paix avec l'Allemagne nazi ce qui retarda leur entrée en guerre, permettant ainsi aux Nazis de développer la technologie nucléaire et de dominer finalement la Terre. ( ) File:Peace movement attendants.jpg|Mouvement pacifique File:Peace talks attendants.jpg|Négociations de paix File:Nazis guardian of forever 1.jpg|Rassemblement nazi File:Nazis guardian of forever 2.jpg|Parade nazie ---- * Dans une chronologie alternative, l'assassinat mystérieux de Lénine en 1916 a empêché la Révolution bolchévique de 1917 et par conséquence, la Russie n'est jamais devenue communiste. Grâce à l'aide des Na'kuhl, qui ont voyagé dans le temps depuis le 29ème siècle, et débarrassé du front Est, l'Allemagne nazie a pu rapidement contrôler la France, la Belgique, les Pays-Bas puis le Royaume-Uni, etc... Les Nazis ont ensuite attaqué l'Est des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, dont ils contrôlaient en 1944, une large portion de l'est incluant New York City. Cependant, des fronts de résistance attaquèrent constamment les lignes et approvisionnements allemands. A cette époque, les Américains se préparaient à effectuer une contre-attaque, tout comme les Russes tentaient de reprendre Moscou. Les troupes allemandes étaient également en difficulté en Afrique. L'équipage de l'Enterprise (NX-01)'' fut envoyé dans cette chronologie altérée, par l'agent temporel Daniels, dans le but de rétablir le cours de l'histoire.'' ( ) Image:Adolf Hitler, 1944.jpg|Adolf Hitler à New York File:American and German flags.jpg|Drapeaux américains et nazis File:Alternate East United States.jpg|Etats-Unis d'Amérique occupés File:White House, Storm Front.jpg|Maison Blanche File:Archer and Vosk meet.jpg|Jonathan Archer rencontrant Vosk (Na'kuhl) File:stuka.jpg|Stuka Ju-87 ---- assistant au crash du vaisseau Aeon]] * En 1967, le vaisseau temporel ''Aeon de la Fédération s'écrasa au Sierra Nevada en Californie sur Terre, après que son système de navigation ait été désaligné à la suite d'une attaque de l' en 2373. Le capitaine Braxton effectua alors une téléportation d'urgence, et tenta après de chercher son vaisseau. Malheureusement, celui-ci fut trouvé avant par Henry Starling, qui le déroba et commença à utiliser la technologie avancée du vaisseau pour fonder la société Chronowerx et ainsi commencer une révolution informatique. En 1996, l' du 24ème siècle arriva en orbite de la Terre après être retourné dans le passé à cause du capitaine Braxton. ( ) File:RichardNixon.jpg|Rencontre avec Nixon File:Henry Starling Himalayas.jpg|Starling dans l'Himalaya File:Technology Future.jpg|''"Technology Future"'' File:Economic Weekly.jpg|''"Economic Weekly"'' File:Chronowerx building.jpg|Chronowerx File:Aeon in launch bay.jpg|''Aeon'' File:SATCOM47.jpg|''SATCOM 47'' ---- Productions situées au 20ème siècle * * * * * , Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits durant ce siècle :'' ** Écriture de la chanson ''"Goodbye, Mister Chips".'' ( de ; ) * L'ouvrage "Star Trek: Star Charts" (non-canon) indique que les Denebiens de la planète Deneb Kaitos V ont colonisé Deneb II, plus de 300 ans avant 2259. Liens externes * * Années 1900, 1910, 1920, 1930, 1940, 1950, 1960, 1970, 1980, 1990 sur Wikipedia * * 1900s 1910s 1920s 1930s 1940s 1950s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s ca:Segle XX cs:20. století de:20. Jahrhundert en:20th century es:Siglo 20 it:XX secolo nl:20e eeuw pl:XX wiek pt:Século XX pt-br:Século XX sv:1900-talet S20